Unicorn (Oblivion)
|refid = |sound = Horse Oblivion.ogg }} The Unicorn is a type of mount that can be found at Harcane Grove, where it is guarded by three Minotaurs of the Grove. To mount the horse, one must sneak up to it and press the use button. However, the unicorn will become provoked and will attack if the Hero approaches while wielding a weapon (this includes fists). Once mounted, the unicorn is considered the Hero's property and will fast travel with them, but it cannot be armored with the horse armor pack. If the Hero gets off the unicorn and it starts walking away, it will eventually make its way back to the Grove. It can be stopped by re-mounting it. Otherwise, the unicorn acts just like any horse; it will stay with the Hero while they wait, rest, or do other things. If the unicorn is killed in any way, it will not respawn. If one plans on killing the unicorn, it can only be harmed by magic, silver, daedric, or enchanted weapons. The Unicorn can also be harmed by wild animals, and fall damage. Behavior If any other creature is attacked near the Unicorn, it will attack the Hero. If this happens it is advised to fight it rather than run away, as it will always catch up no matter what. Because it is fast, the best solution is to mount the horse and place it in a remote area where it cannot see them or their attacker. One may return to the enemy if they choose to do so. Be wary, as the Unicorn will still make its way to the Grove during the fight. If it is brought to an area around NPCs (for example: guards or Blades), they will attack the Unicorn. In order to keep the Unicorn as a 'steed,' it is advisable to leave it away from guards and other NPCs. The mount will also become aggressive if the Hero mounts another horse to replace it. Stats Drops *Unicorn Horn Strengths *Reflect 20% of damage *Resist Disease 100% *Resist Magic 50% *Resist Normal Weapons 100% *Resist Paralysis 100% *Resist Poison 100% Damage types *Physical *Magical Quests Hircine Hircine's followers have told the Hero that, in order to summon the Daedric Prince, they must leave an offering of a wolf pelt or bear pelt at the statue. As an alternative to this quest, Hircine's commands can be refused. Hircine shows disapproval, but the Unicorn may then be kept as a mount. This course of action closes every possibility for receiving the Savior's Hide. Trivia *Due to the Unicorn's plethora of limitations, other horses are often considered to be much better options as mounts. *Typically when one dismounts the unicorn, it starts to head back towards the Grove. But in very rare cases, the game might glitch, causing the unicorn to reappear when the Hero fast travels. This glitch has its pros (being always able to "summon" the unicorn even if it wanders off) and its cons (if one fast travels to an area where there is someone with a drawn weapon — even if they are friendly to the Hero, such as the guard at the "Strange Door" in Niben Bay — the unicorn will attack them). Appearances * * * * See also *Horse de:Einhorn es:Unicornio it:Unicorno ru:Единорог (существо) Category:Oblivion: Horses